


SNS Late-Night Smut

by AniimoneNSFW (Aniimone)



Series: SNS Shorts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob, handjob, in other words not me right now, plot is for people who care that their works are decent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniimone/pseuds/AniimoneNSFW
Summary: 100% self-indulgent smut from concentrate





	SNS Late-Night Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: after the war, during one of Sasuke's rare visits back in the village.

Naruto plays with himself, imagining Sasuke’s mouth on him instead of his own hand. Naruto has been out on missions lately, without much time to… relieve any tension. So naturally, he decided to take care of himself once he got home.

He suddenly senses someone’s presence in his room and stops, gasping and sitting up, covering himself up as best he can with his blankets.

“Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing here?” Naruto snaps.

Sasuke blinks in the dark.

“I’m sorry, I just came by to return the book you lent me.”

“It couldn’t wait until morning?!”

“Um… I didn’t mean to…”

“Shut up, just shut up,” Naruto tells him.

Sasuke seems distracted. Naruto narrows his eyes suspiciously.

“What is it?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Sasuke lies, glancing away. “I’ll go home.”

“Wait.”

Sasuke pauses with one hand on the window sill.

“What’s up with you? I get that this is awkward and embarrassing and all, but seriously, you’d normally try to kill me for something like this,” Naruto says.

“It’s nothing.”

“Liar. I know you better than that.”

Sasuke sighs and shuts the window. He turns back towards Naruto’s bed, the moonlight illuminating his face from the side.

“It’s natural.”

“But you’re like… the kind of guy who doesn’t get turned on by anything,” Naruto says.

“That’s not true,” Sasuke admits.

“I knew it, you’re a closet perv, aren’t you?”

“You’re wrong! Usuratonkachi, I’m not even interested in girls. Don’t you think I’d already be dating someone if I were?”

“I thought you were with that girl Karin.”

“What? Of course not, she’s annoying. Like every other girl,” Sasuke retorts.

“Wait, but if you’re not interested in girls does that mean…”

“Yes.”

“Sasuke, can I ask you something?”

He doesn’t say no.

“Are you… turned on now? I mean, after walking in on me like this?”

“Shut up, dobe,” Sasuke replies, looking out the window.

“Tell me,” Naruto demands.

“Tell me why you want to know,” Sasuke retorts.

Naruto hesitates for a moment. Just before Sasuke opens the window again to leave, he speaks up.

“It’s because I’m attracted to you.”

Sasuke freezes. His mind starts shutting down on him and he wonders if he’s dreaming for a second because he thought he just heard Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha’s golden hero, say that he’s attracted to Sasuke Uchiha.

“What?” Sasuke asks.

“You just wanna hear me say it again,” Naruto grumbles.

“No, I don’t think I heard you properly,” Sasuke replies.

“I said I like you, dattebayo,” Naruto says.

Sasuke’s eyes widen and he stares at Naruto, still hiding himself under his blankets, probably still hard.

“You… want… me?” Sasuke asks.

Naruto groans frustratedly.

“Of course I do! I mean, have you seen yourself? You’re like… the hottest guy on the planet. Who wouldn’t be interested. Sure, you’re a bastard sometimes, but you’re a pretty decent guy when you try to be.”

Sasuke’s mouth is suddenly very dry. He takes a step towards Naruto’s bed, away from the window.

“Do you like… my body, or my personality?” Sasuke asks.

“Is it really that hard to believe I want both?” Naruto retorts.

Sasuke swallows. He’s used to girls being forward, but no man has ever been this blatant with him. No one has ever liked him for more than his body and his surface personality before. Somehow, he knows Naruto is telling the truth when he says he likes more than that.

“So, are you going to go home, or stay and watch? I’m not going to stop just because you paid a visit,” Naruto says.

Sasuke wonders if his heart rate is too fast to be healthy.

“Suit yourself, perv. I’m not really an exhibitionist though,” Naruto tells him.

Sasuke’s knees might give out under him. A part of him knows he should leave, but a larger part doesn’t want to.

Then Naruto grabs himself again and is starting to stroke himself again, because he gasps and arches his back slightly. Sasuke can see Naruto’s hand moving under the sheet and feels his pants getting uncomfortably tight. He clears his throat and shifts his weight.

Naruto makes eye contact with him and smirks, the arrogant little…

Naruto moans and throws his head back and Sasuke can’t stand it. He kicks off his shoes, tosses his vest aside, and strides to Naruto’s bed.

“Sit up,” he orders.

“Why?” Naruto breathes, looking up at him through eyes clouded by lust.

Sasuke growls and pulls the sheet back. Naruto stops moving his hand and tries to cover himself with his knees.

“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you,” Sasuke tells him. “Let me suck you off.”

“What? Why?”

Sasuke rolls his eyes, a gesture lost in the dark.

“Because I want to, usuratonkachi. You asked me if it turns me on and it does, so sit up.”

Naruto gulps and sits on the edge of his bed. Sasuke kneels down in front of him and tries to ease his knees apart.

“Idiot, I can’t do anything if you don’t let me get close enough,” Sasuke growls.

Naruto relaxes a little bit and Sasuke pushes his thighs apart. He leans in and licks the head experimentally. Naruto lets out a shuddering breath and leans back on his hands. Sasuke dips his head down and closes his eyes. Naruto groans as Sasuke descends on him, and this time it definitely isn’t a groan of frustration.

Sasuke rewards him with a hum and a lick up the underside. Naruto moans Sasuke’s name and Sasuke feels his cock twitch in his pants. Naruto tastes like sweat and something earthy, but something underlies it. Something unique.

If sunshine has a flavor, it would be the taste of Naruto’s skin, Sasuke decides.

He picks up the pace and Naruto moans louder. Sasuke feels him buck his hips up slightly and presses Naruto’s hips down hard with his only hand, probably bruising the skin.

Naruto grabs his hair and tries to pull him off, but Sasuke gives him a look and Naruto’s grip loosens. Sasuke finishes him off and swallows the semen. It’s more bitter than he expected.

Sasuke leans back and licks his swollen lips, looking up at Naruto, who looks back at him dazedly.

“You’re really good at that,” Naruto says.

“I’m glad you thought so. I’ve never done it before,” Sasuke admits.

Naruto’s eyes widen a fraction.

“You’ve never done that before?” he repeats incredulously.

“Have you ever jerked off with someone watching you?” Sasuke asks, slightly annoyed.

“I guess you’ve got a point,” Naruto mutters.

“I should leave,” Sasuke says.

“Wait,” Naruto tells him, grabbing his wrist as he stands up.

Sasuke turns back towards him.

“Let me do you,” Naruto requests shyly, looking away.

Sasuke stares at him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I am. It’s fair, -ttebayo.”

Sasuke knows he won’t last long. Probably less than a minute. Naruto at least lasted five minutes, and he was already halfway there when Sasuke showed up.

“It’s been awhile,” Sasuke warns.

Naruto pulls him closer and pushes up Sasuke’s shirt, running his fingers along Sasuke’s abs as he does.

“Take off your shirt,” Naruto tells him.

“Why?”

“You got to order me around,” Naruto complains.

“Fine,” Sasuke replies.

He pulls his shirt off and tosses it onto the floor. Naruto hums and runs his fingers across his chest lightly, tracing the muscles and scars. Sasuke shivers when Naruto’s fingers brush over his nipples.

“Hurry up,” Sasuke breathes.

Naruto chuckles and licks a line from Sasuke’s belly button to the bottom of his pecs.

“No way,” Naruto murmurs against his skin afterwards. “I’m going to take my time with you.”

When did this stupid fucking idiot learn how to talk dirty?

Naruto pulls Sasuke’s pants down with his briefs and Sasuke steps out of them. Naruto stares at him appreciatively.

“You’re big,” he comments.

Sasuke smirks, but it disappears as soon as Naruto grabs the back of Sasuke’s thighs and lifts him onto the bed, over Naruto’s lap. Naruto’s still very naked lap.

“Sasuke, kiss me,” Naruto says softly. “Please.”

Sasuke looks him in the eye for a split second before he closes his eyes and presses their lips together. Naruto’s mouth melts against his own and Sasuke wraps his arm around Naruto’s shoulders, burying his fingertips in Naruto’s surprisingly soft hair.

Naruto’s left hand wraps around Sasuke’s erection and Sasuke almost accidentally bites Naruto’s lip. They break apart for air and press their foreheads together, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Naruto, I’m in love with you,” Sasuke blurts out.

Shit. He didn’t mean to admit that. Especially not now. He starts to panic, but Naruto cups his cheek.

“Me too,” he whispers.

“When did you--?” Sasuke asks.

“During the chunin exams. The time we passed. You?”

“I don’t remember,” Sasuke admits. “When we were still genin.”

He moans because Naruto starts to move his hand.

“Tell me about it,” Naruto requests.

“Hah… You were always… by my side. I knew I could trust you. I knew… you wouldn’t leave me. During the chunin exams… the first time… I realized how strong you’d become. That’s why… I decided to seek my own kind of strength. I didn’t kill you the first time I had the chance because I decided not to follow my brother’s path… and because I knew… I knew I couldn’t do it. Not you. Before I left, I was going to tell you, but I… got scared. The last chance I had… you were unconscious. I wanted to tell you when we… ran into each other… the other times, but there were… other people around.”

Naruto hums, burying his nose in Sasuke’s neck.

“How many times have you jerked off to me?”

“Every time,” Sasuke admits breathlessly.

Naruto kisses Sasuke’s neck.

“Every time?” he asks.

“Every, single, time,” Sasuke answers.

Naruto hums again and sucks on the same spot he kissed.

Sasuke gasps and rolls his head back.

“Naruto, I’m--”

Sasuke spills over before he can finish his sentence. It lands on both of them, mostly on Naruto’s hand. Naruto releases Sasuke’s neck and looks him in the eye while he brings his hand up to his mouth and licks his index finger clean. He pulls a face.

“That’s really salty,” he says.

Sasuke smirks.

“Do you have tissues?” he asks.

Naruto points to a box not far away. Sasuke reaches out and grabs a few. He wipes off his chest, then Naruto’s, and hands Naruto another tissue to wipe his fingers off with.

Sasuke’s smile fades.

“We can’t do this again,” he realizes.

“What? Why not?” Naruto asks him, confused.

“I can’t stay in the village long and you know that. Besides, you’re under a lot of pressure to marry Hinata,” Sasuke tells him.

“Well, yeah, but that doesn’t mean I have to,” Naruto replies, leaning in to kiss Sasuke again.

Sasuke pulls away and starts pulling on his pants.

“No, we can’t. You have to marry her to become Hokage,” Sasuke tells him.

“Don’t do this,” Naruto snaps.

Sasuke freezes with his shirt in his hands and looks at him. Naruto is angry.

“We both want this, so why are you denying it?” Naruto asks.

Sasuke can hear the edge in his voice and swallows. If he’s not careful, Naruto is going to wake his neighbors up.

“You know why,” Sasuke hisses.

“No, I don’t!” Naruto shouts.

Sasuke covers his mouth with his hand to shut him up.

“Naruto. I love you. If you’re happy with her, marry her. Don’t settle for me when you can have everything you’ve ever wanted with her,” Sasuke says quietly.

Naruto gets angrier and he tears Sasuke’s hand away from his mouth.

“What the hell do you know about what makes me happy?” he snarls.

Sasuke takes a step back like he’s been hit.

“Sasuke, I’ve followed you for years! Every time you’re away, I’m afraid you won’t come back again! I don’t care about becoming Hokage if you’re not going to be by my side,” Naruto tells him.

Sasuke swallows.

“Why would you give up your dream for me?” he asks.

“Because I love you, bastard,” Naruto tells him, his anger fading into… sadness. “This time… this time when you leave, take me with you.”

Sasuke stares at him. Naruto stands up and embraces him. Sasuke’s back stiffens and he awkwardly wraps his arm around Naruto’s back. Naruto buries his face in Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke feels him start to cry.

“Naruto, I can’t ask you to do this,” Sasuke tells him.

“Bastard, you’re not the one asking,” Naruto replies.

Sasuke feels something wet fall from the corner of his right eye and startles. He didn’t overuse the Mangekyo… Oh. It’s a tear, not blood. He wipes it away and pulls Naruto closer.

“The village needs you,” he points out.

“No they don’t. Besides, I need you,” Naruto retorts.

Sasuke closes his eyes to stop himself from shedding another tear.

“You’ll have to talk to the hokage about it.”

“Alright,” Naruto replies. “I will tomorrow.”

“Idiot…”

Naruto chuckles against his skin. Sasuke opens his eyes again and more tears fall. He’s never felt this happy in his life before.


End file.
